<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together on Christmas by GaleGaleGale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612539">Together on Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleGaleGale/pseuds/GaleGaleGale'>GaleGaleGale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/M, First Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleGaleGale/pseuds/GaleGaleGale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Christmas party, Ryuji and Ann walk home together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together on Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place after the Christmas day event in Persona 5 Royal. There's also a reference to Ann's rank 8 scene.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Christmas day, a particular cafe was closed to the public. Despite that, if one happened to stroll by its door on that winter evening, they would notice a group of teenagers taking up the majority of the space inside. And if they had observed until it was genuinely late at night, they would see the group slowly begin to dwindle as each made their way back to wherever they had come. Even the owner, an older gentleman, had left for his home alongside his daughter. Yet, a few remained late into the night.</p>
<p>Three teenagers sat in the center booth alongside a particularly interactive cat. A boy with dark hair and glasses could be seen facing the window beside that cat, with two blondes sitting across from him. They seemed to be finishing up the wide assortment of foods left behind from their get-together between the talking and laughing. Anyone who would peer in at the unusually late light could tell that they were truly having a wonderful Christmas.</p>
<p>And to those who knew their situations, they would undoubtedly agree that it was so. These teenagers, the so-called Phantom Thieves, had faced a god and won just the day before. There were a few close calls, but they had all made it out together.</p>
<p>And with that final victory, it seemed the Phantom Thieves' journey had come to an end: no more metaverse, no more personas. In a way, it was fitting that this group of four, three humans and a cat, were the last ones in the cafe. After all, it was this foursome that had banded together to take the heart of the Phantom Thieves' first target. They started the Phantom Thieves, and thus they were there at its end.</p>
<p>Finally, a little before midnight, Ryuji and Ann began to gather their belongings and say their goodbyes to their leader and their feline friend. They stepped out onto the side street, the door closing before them. A few moments later, the lights in the cafe turned off. They stood there, looking out in silence, for just one more moment. Then a smile and a joke, and they were off.</p>
<p>As they began walking through Yongen-Jaya, Ann pulled out her phone to send some of the night's pictures to the group chat. Ryuji walked beside her in a slouch, holding a few boxes of what must be some more leftover treats.</p>
<p>Before sending each one, Ann would show it to Ryuji. After sending off a few, she put her phone in her bag and her hands in her jacket pockets. She had no intention of carrying any of those boxes.</p>
<p>Ryuji looked over at her. "Hey, didn't you take one of us? Why didn't you send that?"</p>
<p>She gave him a smug grin, "I was being kind to you! Christmas spirit and all. Your face looked ridiculous."</p>
<p>"Excuse me!" It seemed that the blonde boy had taken some offense to that comment. Dejectedly, he looked away from her, down at the boxes in his hands. "Not all of us are literal models! I didn't even know to pose for the picture!"</p>
<p>Her grin turned to a glare. "Oh, can it Ryuji, I know you don't think I can pull it off as a model."</p>
<p>For Ryuji's part, he had no idea what she was referring to. Confused, he cocked his head. "Uh. What?"</p>
<p>They were turning a corner when she came to a stop. She put herself in front of him, hands on her hips. "I remember things, you know!" She exclaimed. "I know you think I'm not some 'sexy anime girl' or whatever. Or at least you don't think I'm hot enough to be worth a date, let alone model." She breathed out, dramatically swung away from him, and began striding down the street.</p>
<p>"Hey! Ann, come on." Ryuji hurriedly tried to keep up with her. It was surprisingly challenging due to the stack of boxes and with Ann's long legs seemingly made for speed walking. But finally, he gave in and sprinted out in front of her before turning around and coming face to face with the girl he had unknowingly insulted.</p>
<p>"That's not what I meant." She continued to glare at him. "You're my friend first, hot model second. The point was you didn't need to offer up a date for me to train you! And we've been doing that together ever since! No date required."</p>
<p>Silence. Her glare softened into a small smile as she shook her head. Ryuji gave a much more wholehearted smile and dropped back to walking beside her.</p>
<p>Ann took a deep breath in as they began to walk, letting out a single syllable before cutting herself off. "Ryu-." More silence. He gave her a confused look as he opened up the top box of treats. Finally, she spoke.</p>
<p>"So you wouldn't want to go somewhere with me?" her voice had an air of hesitancy that perplexed Ryuji. He wasn't used to her being anything but assertive with him. Especially for such a mundane question!</p>
<p>"What are you talking about? I go everywhere with you. We're going somewhere right now!" He gave her a smile as he popped a cream puff into his mouth. "Hey, these cream puffs are to die for, good call!"</p>
<p>Once more, she stopped walking. The glare had returned. "Are you serious right now! How oblivious can you be?"</p>
<p>"Whmmpt?" Again, Ryuji had no idea what she was talking about. He hurriedly tried to swallow the cream puff he had in his mouth.</p>
<p>She shook her head ever so slightly, exasperated at the dense boy standing in front of her. "I'm asking if you want to go on a date with me, you numbskull!"</p>
<p>Finally able to swallow, his eyes widened at the incredulous statement that just came from the cute girl staring at him. He noticed her lips were wavering. Was she nervous? Was this all a joke?</p>
<p>"For real!?"</p>
<p>"Yes." The nervousness was all too apparent on Ann's face, and she knew it. Quickly, she sheepishly turned away and began to walk once more.</p>
<p>Ryuji, meanwhile, had finally realized the gravity of the situation. And he was pumped, to put it mildly.</p>
<p>"A girl just asked me on a date! On Christmas! Oh man, who thought yesterday would have been topped so freakin' quickly!"</p>
<p>But then Ann's pace began to quicken in front of him. Over her shoulder, she yelled back, "Oh, so now I'm just 'some girl!'"</p>
<p>He jogged to catch up with her. In typical Ryuji fashion, he couldn't help but have a massive grin on his face at this turn of events.</p>
<p>"No, that's what makes it even better! Ann Takamaki asked me out on a date! The best girl I know! Oh hell yeah!"</p>
<p>After hearing that, she came to a stop. They had arrived at the corner where they were to go their separate ways. Nothing was said, however. Ann was seemingly entranced by the concrete in front of her, while Ryuji was frantically trying to come up with a way to get himself out of the hole he thought he dug.</p>
<p>And so that moment of silence was broken by some hurried qualifiers. "Oh um, don't tell the others I said that. Especially Makoto... don't want her to go all fist of the phantom star on me."</p>
<p>Ann still stood there, staring at the pavement before her. Then, finally, quietly, she spoke.</p>
<p>"Hey Ryuji."</p>
<p>He dropped his goofy grin. "Yeah."</p>
<p>"Thanks... for saving us last week."</p>
<p>With that typical Ryuji grin returning to his face, he laughed. "Well yeah man, who else could've run up that ship! Busted leg or not, I couldn't let y'all down!"</p>
<p>She turned to him. He could see her eyes were beginning to water. "It's just... don't you ever almost die on me ever again! Last week, and then yesterday... I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you."</p>
<p>She gave him a halfhearted punch to his chest before falling into him. Holding her, Ryuji stood there in silence.</p>
<p>Then, after who knows how long, she pulled back slightly and looked up towards him. Her eyes were red, tears rolling down her cheeks.</p>
<p>"Okay!? And definitely not before our date!" She gave him a wavering smile before softly hitting him again and resting her head on him once more.</p>
<p>He smirked. "That's certainly the most Ann way of saying 'Get home safe.'"</p>
<p>She didn't move. Rubbing her back with small motions, he lifted her face until they were making eye contact.</p>
<p>"Hey. Don't worry. There are no more dangers to face. We did it."</p>
<p>She gripped him just a little bit tighter. Their silence was once again broken by Ryuji. He never was good at sitting still.</p>
<p>"So, any ideas what we're doing tomorrow?</p>
<p>Finally, he got a silly grin in return. "Oh, I've got the perfect idea. Do you know what some countries refer to tomorrow as?"</p>
<p>"Ummm... No?"</p>
<p>She let go of him, took a step back, and feigned a quick one-two punching combo. "Boxing Day."</p>
<p>Returning her silly smile, Ryuji's eyes lit up. "Oh, you're on!"</p>
<p>"I'll see you tomorrow then. Let's meet at the Shibuya station, okay?"</p>
<p>He began to say goodbye before sheepishly stretching out his arms, holding out the box he had brought to the party.</p>
<p>"Oh um... you should take all of these. "</p>
<p>Her eyes lit up. She had had some of the sweets contained within, and they were <em>so</em> delicious. In fact, she had been surprised that Ryuji had such good taste.</p>
<p>"You see, um, my mom helped me pick them out. This way, I can say everyone loved her choices so much there were none left to bring home."</p>
<p>Of course. Classic Ryuji, trying his hardest to make his mom happy. Beneath all that bleached hair was really just a softie.</p>
<p>Taking the box from his outstretched arms with a softened smile, she gazed at him. "Well, I have something for you as well."</p>
<p>Ryuji blushed. Running his hand through his hair, he smiled sheepishly. "I kinda... already ate the last of your cream puffs..."</p>
<p>Her laughter filled the cold winter air. "You dork. That's not what I meant." She stepped in towards him once more. Then raising her face to his while on her tiptoes, she looked at his lips. In that instant, Ryuji thought his heart would explode. He didn't know this, but Ann thought hers would as well.</p>
<p>But on the outside, Ann appeared as confident as ever as she leaned into him, her lips touching his. And there, on that cold dark street corner, the two former Phantom Thieves were just two teenagers smitten for one another.</p>
<p>And after a few incredibly long, but also somehow too short seconds, their lips broke apart. They smiled at each other before the girl turned away, waved at the boy, and went her own way. The boy stood there, seemingly in shock for a few minutes, before continuing his own walk home. And on that walk, he had a stupid grin the whole way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>